Return to the Dreamworld (79)
by StickInc
Summary: Maya Savage is the daughter of Cory Savage. It's been four years since she and her brother has seen anyone Xrossover. All on their own, the new generation of heroes must find out what happened to the gates that allows souls to pass. With every step, happiness, friendship, and love all fades away. "Where are you, Papa!" Maya cried.


CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Name: Maya Savage

Nickname: MayDay, May, Sweetheart

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: May 5th

Grade: 8

Height: 2

Weight: 2.9

Bust: 2

Waist: 2

Eye: Blue

Hair: Long and Blonde

Skin: white

Brightness: 2

Race: American

Attire: White sweatshirt, and yellow tank top with a silver heart-shaped peace sign and purple jeans. White tennis shoes.

Jewelry: Blue and purple bracelets

Species: Demon-Angel

Abilities: Silver magic, CHAOS Magic, Telepathic abilities

Special Ability: CHAOS Reaper- A large and silver energy scythe appears in her hand, and paralyzes the enemy before draining all of their magic energy.

Immunities: NONE

Weaknesses: Holy Water

Special Trait: Hope

Personality: Maya enjoys to spend time with family, and can be pretty stubborn. She can also become very kind towards others.

Likes: Mark, Tokomon, Yellow, kind people

Dislikes: Darkness, Black, mean people

Fears: The Dark

Disease/Allergy: Maya is allergic to eagles

Skill: Maya is good at cooking, but terribly bad at teaching.

Stat: Speed-Intellect

Attack: Hand-to-Hand

Specialty: Attacker

Food: Pizza

Pet: Maya has a Patamon. Iris is also a House cat Neko Demon. Thunder is now her horse.

Relationship: Adopted Father/Uncle: Cory Savage.

Aunts: Momo, Nana, Lala, Grace, Gracie, Prism, Skylar, Julia(She considers the Summertown characters as members of her family.. I'd name them all, but that would take forever), Kori.

Uncles: Koushiro, Richard(a demon), Lucifer(A Black demon with attitude), Jonathan

Brothers: Mark, Kodi(Long story. Sparked after a Coshiro test Ship)

Sisters: Little Momo, Little Nana, Little Lala, Amy, JRI, Mika(Technically Prism and Cory's adopted child), Shadow(Technically Cory and Skylar's clone child), Crism Jeri, SkylOry Jeri, CoShiro Jeri, Luci (Can I not say that there were a lot of adventures between the Dream Team? Enough to gather a bunch of In-Training Rookies!), Saki(SkylOry)

Cousins: Yuki(Yuri's daughter), Corrin(Momo's Son), Niña(Kori's Daughter)

Sexuality: Maya is a straight character. However, her sexuality can differ dependent over the Ship I'm testing her with.

Crush: None

Occupation: Maya works as a worker at a restaurant not too far from the Cinderella Castle.

History: Maya was a child that couldn't read in the orphanage that she was in. The nuns there tried to teach her to read. One word wrong, and it's five lashes. The next, ten. Then twenty. It had kept doubling. Once the demon boy had been made aware of this, he himself had shut down the orphanage forcefully. Maya was in a coma during this time, as she just came back from a war. A year after her coma, Cory Savage was given the rights to adopt her.

* * *

-Episode 1: Festival-

The girl with blond hair dashed past the next tree, tightly holding onto the yellow gadget device. The flying orange creature was at her side. "Maya!" He called for the girl. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans. She learned to grab her whistle this time. "Where are you going?"

Maya stopped at the edge of the cliff. "Dead end..." She turned. "Patamon, I need you to Digivolve!" She held out her device, which emitted a yellow light, and shot toward the flying pig.

"PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... ANGEMON!" The Angel had a helmet to cover his eyes, and long blond hair. He lifted his partner up, and above the Forest of Illusion. "Where to, Maya?"

"Next stop is Hell," A voice said. Both heroes turned to see a man in a bronze chestplate and silver spear.

"W-Willis?" Maya stuttered, seeing her ex-boyfriend. "B-but your dead!"

He spat on the ground, and then looked up at the fourteen-year-old girl. "Yeah. Was." Green electricity rushed through his hands. This told Maya that being son of both Poseidon and Helena, that he was a Green Demon.(1)

Angemon stood in the way of him. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Angemon, no!" Maya screamed as Willis shocked the Digimon, deleting him instantly. "No!" She looked up at the boy, silver flames running through her hands. "You're going to pay for that.." She choked through tears, dropping to her own knees. This was the second time Patamon was deleted right in front of her... Last time, she and her father were fighting the Dark One..

Her father...

Where were they? Where is the son of the Demon King when you need them?

"Dad!" She screamed as the boy brought the spear right into her chest, causing her to cough the up blood onto the ground.

Willis grinned at her. "Say hello to your grandfather for me, Maya."

* * *

Maya screamed, and the yellow strap on her tank top fell down her shoulder. She looked around to make sure that she was in her bedroom, and then noticed that she was crying. It was all just some stupid dream. She her body was shivering, not just because of how cold it was, but how scared she was. She's never been so scared before.

The first thing she thought of was the Digimon. "Patamon!" She called, getting up from bed. She looked around the room, and then looked to the small makeshift bed she had made for her partner. It was empty. Maya was going to have a heart attack if she couldn't find Patamon.

She moved into the living room, and sweatdropped to see the small white Digimon with very sharp teeth and white feelers sit on the couch next to the small pink Digimon called Motimon. Maya growled and walked to the In-Training. "Tokomon!"

"Uh oh," Tokomon whimpered.

"I'll go prepare your funeral!" Motimon said nervously, jumping down from the couch.

Maya dove toward her partner and hugged him as tight as she could. "Oh Tokomon! You're alright! Don't you ever do that again! You almost scared the piss out of me!"

"Do what? You're the one who told me and Motimon to watch some T.V. out here- agh! Choking! Choking!" Tokomon gasped for air once Maya released her grip on Tokomon.

"Sorry," She said, and shook her head. "It was just this nightmare I got..."

Her twelve-year-old brother, Mark walked into the room with a red T-Shirt and jeans. He stopped at his sister. "Maya? Why are you dressed like that? Very sure this isn't your room or the bathroom."

Maya blushed in embarassment. She had been wearing her yellow tank top, and Hello Kitty(not sponsered) patterned panties still! She forgot to get dressed before looking for Tokomon. "S-sorry." 'How embarrasing!' She thought. She was practically naked in front of her dear brother. Today wasn't her day.

Getting up, she quickly ran toward her bedroom door, and shut it behind her. She sighed, and looked toward Tokomon. "Hey... Tokomon?"

The small Digimon looked up at the blond girl of Hope. "What's wrong, Maya?"

"..." Maya hesitated, and then sighed. "My nightmare... Willis returned.. He was alive and well.." The girl explained the rest of her nightmare to him, resisting tears. "You died again... I don't want to lose you, Tokomon.. Your my best friend!" Maya remembered first getting Patamon as a partner. Patamon was her father's partner before he was hers. Before that, Patamon was legendary Quartzmon. Using the black Digivice Papa held, he brought light to Quartzmon, and made him devolve into Patamon. Patamon has no memories of being Quartzmon either, so don't ask him.

Later, Patamon was given to Maya once she learned that the mammal Digimon was compatible with her soul. This was after Papa's Digivice broke to bits. Her younger brother, Mark built two Digivices, one yellow, and one purple. Purple was obviously his, and yellow was for Maya. From there, Patamon and Maya were venturing together since.

And that was all four years ago..

"Maya!" A voice called, making the girl jump. The voice giggled, and Maya realized who it was.

"Iris!" Maya gasped, placing her hands over her heart. "Don't do that!"

The 12 year old Nekogirl(2) grinned. "Sorry!" She giggled again, and lied down in Maya's bed. "You thinking about your dream?"

Maya jumped. "You heard?"

"Maya," Iris said. "You were screaming last night. I'm surprised Amy and Mark slept through it. Though, you woke the twins and Lala."

Maya sighed. "Oops." She was pretty sure that those three were already awake. They really don't sleep as much, being the Pyro(3) they were. "Aw well, as long as Amy didn't wake up, we're fine."

Iris sweat dropped as her black cat-like tail waved above her black cat ears. "Yeah.. I'd hate to be tickled to death.."

Maya had made a nod. "Yeah.. That would be pretty unsettling..."

Tokomon looked up to her. "Maya, why don't you go and get dressed? Mark and Nana wanted to show you that one festival-like place."

Iris looked to the 14-year-old girl. "Festival? Can I come? Huh? Can I?"

Maya smirked before throwing on a new tank top, and her jeans. Afterward, she pulled on her sweatshirt. "Yeah. You can come. Tokomon, let's go and get some breakfast."

Once breakfast had finished, twins, Little Momo and Little Nana had gotten their shoes on their feet. Momo looked to me. "Maya, are we going far?"

Maya had put her hands in her pockets before putting the yellow Digivice onto her belt loop. "No, not too far. Mark, you get your Digivice?"

The younger boy had nodded, taking out the purple gadget with green buttons. "Knowing the Dreamworld, we'll never be too safe."

Motimon had looked to his partner with a worried look. Why the sudden look, Maya wasn't too sure. The Nekogirl had come out of her room with a purse. "Are we heading out, or what?"

"Maybe we should wait for Lala and Amy to show.." Tokomon suggested, leaving the cat to cross her arms.

"Duh! Of course we're going to wait for those two sleepyheads." Iris said. "I'm not that mean, am I?"

Nana had put on her baseball cap with a frown. "Do you know how many times you've dressed Lala up like a Barbie doll?"

"And she loved it!" Iris countered.

Momo sweat dropped. "She still has nightmares of you putting make up all over her!"

"Can we not get up to hear you all argue?" Amy asked before coming out of her bedroom door with a towel wrapped around both her body, and hair. She plucked a piece of toast from Mark's hand. "Thank you, brother dear!"

"Hey!" Mark protested before she marched into her bedroom, and shut it behind her.

"Did she just come out for the toast?" Motimon asked with a sweat drop.

Maya let out a sigh. "You'd be surprised with Amy..."

* * *

"Ah! This place is amazing~!" Momo said with a smile. She had ran ahead with a laugh before twirling in a circle.

Maya had looked to a small stuffed toy displayed on a shelf. It was a yellow kitten plush. Maya loved yellow, and cats. She was excited when she first met Iris a few years back. Now Iris is just that one talking house cat that just won't shut up.

"Hey, girly!" The man at the stand called. "Are you going to play the game, or what?"

Maya had fished through her pockets, but only to find a dime and a penny. She must have left her wallet at home. "Uh.. No. I'm sorry-"

That's when a boy with black hair had set a five dollar bill on the counter top. His hair wasn't too long, but his ponytail had brushed around almost like a tail. "Get me three balls."

The man had shrugged before setting three tennis balls on the counter in front of him before taking the cash money. He muttered something about the boy not being able to win. Maya frowned at the boy. He didn't exactly seem like the type to try and win himself a stuffed toy.

The boy had thrown the first ball at the set of bottles. They all collapsed in an instant. The man began to start sweating nervously as soon as the second set of bottles shattered. The boy had thrown the final ball at the wall. It had missed the third, and final set.

"Ha!" The owner said. "You missed!"

"Think again." He said as the ball had bounced off of the wall, and into the bottles. They all got knocked down immediately.

"What!? No, wait-" The man tried to process exactly what had happened.

He pointed up at the upper right corner. "I'd like that one."

The man had shaken his head, and decided that he'd forget what he saw. After taking down the yellow cat that Maya had wanted, he handed it to the boy.

Maya had turned around to change directions, but when she looked ahead of her, she immediately jumped when she saw the boy now in front of her. "Whoa!"

He had handed out the stuffed cat. "I saw you looking at that. Is this what you wanted?"

Maya had blinked in surprise. "Y-Yeah, it was."

The boy had made a slight smile. "Have it, then."

The blonde had reluctantly taken it. "A-Are you sure?"

"It isn't like I need it. You seemed to have a passion for it."

Maya had smiled slightly. "Thank you.." She noticed that the boy had began to walk away from him.

"W-Wait!" She cried, and ran to grab his arm. It definitely wasn't skin and bones. This guy had muscle. "Um.. What's your name?"

He had turned to look at the teenage girl before smiling. "My name is Kulu, Maya Savage." With a blink, she realized that he was gone.

Tokomon looked up at her. "Hey Maya, are you coming or what?"

The girl turned to the small Digimon. "Y-Yeah.. Did you see where that boy went?"

The Digimon had blinked in confusion. "Huh? What boy?"

"This isn't time for jokes, Tokomon!" Maya snapped. "Where'd Kulu go?"

"Who's Kulu?" Tokomon asked before the two had both heard a scream.

"We are SO discussing this later! Come on!" She shouted as Digimon and partner ran ahead to find the danger.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

Hey you guys! It's been a bit since I've updated, and wanted to tell you all that I'm working hard! Why didn't Tokomon seem like he knew what Maya was talking about? You'll find out in the next chapter!

List of Terms.

(1) Green Demon: A demon capable of throwing Green Flames, and are specialized with water-based abilities.

(2) Nekogirl: An almost half-cat type of species. These monsters aren't capable of transforming into a cat.

(3) Pyro: These monsters are literally as hot as the Sun. Otherwise 10,340 degrees Fahrenheit(5726.6666666666669698 degrees Celcius). They cannot touch water, or they will be burned alive.

Edit: Almost forgot credits... These are credited to profiles on Wattpad. They are not existing here on FanFiction, as long as I am concered.

BlueSapphire718: Skylar Shirogane, Sakura Shirogane, Part of SkylOry

LeafyKitsune: Koushiro Okada, Sakura Shirogane, Part of CoShiro

sapphiregrace1224: Prism Lunaire, Part of CRism

Blueberry_Muffin_12: Jonathan Williams, Julia Adams


End file.
